


Legends End in Crashes

by ShuTodoroki



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Description of Lightning's crash, Gen, Next Gen stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki
Summary: Tim Treadless never expected to see Lightning McQueen wreck right before his eyes at the Los Angeles International Speedway. He discusses with Harvey Rodcap and Chase Racelott the possibility of the racing legend retiring.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Legends End in Crashes

Tim Treadless narrowed his eyes as he took the turn at the Los Angeles International Speedway, in fifth place behind Jackson Storm, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, and Lightning McQueen. He knew first place was probably out of his reach, but if only he could pass the other three… 

He was shocked out of his thoughts as Lightning swerved left and right. The smoke trail left behind indicated that Lightning had blown his two rear tires. Okay, no biggie. He remembered that race when the then rookie refused to get his tires changed, and the same thing happened. Lightning was fine.

However, what happened next caught him off guard. Lightning slammed into the track sidewall on his right, and ricocheted into the air, right in front of his eyes. 

His mouth was agape in shock as Lightning hit the asphalt in a rollover crash, hitting the sidewall again before finally coming to rest after rolling over a few more times on the edge of the race track, right where the grass met the asphalt.

The yellow flag was soon brought out as ambulances arrived on the scene, and forklifts to clear the debris. He slowed down behind Chase Racelott as Harvey Rodcap slowed down behind him, forming a line behind the pace car.

"Harv, did you see that?" Tim asked as he looked behind himself. He still couldn't believe that just happened. 

"Yeah…I think that might be his last race." Harvey replied solemnly.

Tim was astonished. "What? You really think so?"

"He's right. Just look at what happened to the Hudson Hornet and the King. Both of their racing careers ended with crashes like that." Chase pointed out.

Tim had to agree that Chase had a point. "I feel bad for him. I mean, he was one of the few racing veterans left. He's legendary." 

"Never said that he wasn't. Most racing legends end that way, though." Harvey said.

Chase looked behind himself at Tim. "If it makes you feel better, Tim, it's not official until he says so. We're just saying that's the most likely outcome." 

"You know, I have a feeling that since he's stuck around even with us coming in, he may not give up his racing career that easily." Tim stated.

Harvey thought about it. Yeah, Lightning was one of the few racing veterans left. He must want to stay in the game. "You may be right. Rust-eze wouldn't fire him. Not like the others." 

"He's gotta race smarter if he's coming back next season, though. He was really pushing himself when I passed him." Chase recalled.

"I guess you and Danny passing him made him desperate." Tim assumed.

"Well, yeah, but Jackson also did his trash talking thing. At least I'm assuming that's what he did when he pulled up next to Lightning." Chase said quietly, so that Jackson wouldn't hear them from up front.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I don't know what it is between him and Lightning. He sounds obsessed." 

"Eh, he was the first Next Gen on the track. Probably wants to prove we're better than the stock cars." Tim remarked.

Harvey frowned. "Or prove he's better than all of us. He's gotten first for all of the races so far." 

"Someone sounds salty." Chase teased.

"Yeah, if you were winning all the time, you wouldn't be complaining, right?" Tim said.

"Okay, forget that, but back to what I said earlier. You weren't here for this, Chase, but at every race, Jackson goes up to Lightning and trash talks him. Right, Tim?" 

What Harvey said was true. "I can't dispute that. Maybe they have some sort of beef we don't know about?" Tim suggested. 

"Maybe." Chase then looked ahead and saw that the green flag was out. "They're gonna start back up soon." 

"Alright. Let's do this." Harvey said as the green flag was waved, and they all accelerated to continue the race.

* * *

Chase Racelott, Tim Treadless, and Harvey Rodcap managed to keep their respective positions by the end of the race: third, fourth, and fifth place. 

Tim and Harvey watched as Jackson, Danny, and Chase stood on the podium, smiling for a photo shoot. Of course, once they drove off, they were asked many questions about Lightning McQueen, given what had just transpired. 

"Do you all think after Lightning McQueen's crash today, he will retire?" 

Jackson looked at the other two Next Gens, expecting them to go first. The first place winner usually had the last say. 

"I think at the end of the day, it's up to him, not us." Danny stated. "Sure, he had a pretty bad wreck, but I've seen worse, and those racers came back stronger than ever." 

Chase nodded in agreement. "Either way, we have to respect his decision. If he retires, we'll definitely remember his racing legacy. It's not something we should worry about, though."

"And you, Jackson?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Let me just say this. No offense to the veterans, but they have an expiration date. Today was Lightning's. He was struggling out there, and it was only a matter of time." 

"You seem to disagree with Danny and Chase." 

"Well, I just state it how it is. I don't sugar coat."

Danny and Chase looked slightly offended at what Jackson had said. That was their honest opinion. They weren't "sugar coating" anything. 

"He really seems to have something against Lightning." Harvey said to Tim.

"Yeah, I see your point now. Should we bring it up?" Tim asked.

Harvey looked at Tim like if he was crazy. "What? No! Are you going to go over there and ask him?" 

"No. Are you?" Tim retorted. 

"Definitely not. Maybe when Chase comes back from the press event we can ask him what he thinks." Harvey suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tim agreed as they drove back to pit row.

"You seem to be really confident that Lightning's going to retire." Danny said to Jackson as all three race cars drove back to pit row from the press event.

"Isn't it a given already? Legends end in crashes. It's established."

"There was that World Grand Prix thing in Porto Corsa, right? All the racers came back from that." Chase pointed out.

"Whatever. I don't know why you two are so eager to have him come back next season. Stock cars are becoming obsolete." 

Danny frowned. "Why are you so eager to _not_ have him come back? He's a living legend, and we're racing with him." 

"Look, it's nothing personal against him. Sure, he's a legend, but he's done, like it or not." 

"We'll see at the Florida 500. As I said, since it's up to him, why should we worry about it?" Chase remarked.

"You're right. It's up to him, and we should just wait and see. I think he's going to come back, though." Danny said.

"You let me know when you join his fan club. I'm heading to my pit. See you two." Jackson drove off, leaving the two behind. 

"He's kind of rude, isn't he?" Chase said to Danny.

"Kind of? He _is_ rude." Danny huffed. "All those wins are probably getting to his head."

"Maybe. Anyway, it was a good race today. See you at the Florida 500." 

Danny waved goodbye as he drove off to his pit. "See you, Chase." 

Chase drove off to his pit, passing Tim and Harvey's pits on the way. Tim waved hello, and gestured over to the two of them. "Hey, Chase, you think Jackson has something against Lightning?" 

"Nah. He said himself that he has nothing personal against Lightning. To be honest, he's kind of a jerk to everybody." Chase replied.

"Ain't that the truth…" Harvey muttered. 

Tim nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right about that. I hope Lightning makes a speedy recovery." 

"We all do. I'll see y'all at the Florida 500?" Chase asked Tim and Harvey.

"Yeah, see you there." Tim waved goodbye as all three cars parted ways to head to their trailers. 

Little did they know of what would happen at the Florida 500.


End file.
